1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the elastomeric impact modifier polymer art, and to formulations of such impact modifiers in rigid thermplastic matrix polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rigid thermoplastic polymers are widely used in the production of plastics articles, but for many uses it is desirable to improve their impact strength, processability, clarity, color, taste, odor, and other properties. For improved impact strength, the use of elastomeric impact modifier polymers as additives is widely known. In connection with the use of such impact modifiers, the importance of obtaining a good dispersion is known. Advances in dispersability of such impact modifiers in rigid thermoplastics have been achieved by design of the polymeric structure of the impact modifiers, such as the use of multiple stage polymerizations, chemical structure and amount of the varying stages. Also, it is known that lumps of impact modifier polymer particles which do not break down during melt processing form gels in the final product which are visible and detract from optimum impact modification efficiency.
In spite of the wide recognition of this dispersion problem in the art, no adequate universal solution has been available. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a solution to the problem of dispersion of impact modifier polymer powder in rigid thermplastics. A further object is to provide improved impact modifier compositions which, when used to modify rigid thermoplastics, have a reduced tendency to form gel colonies of impact modifier. A still further object is to provide methods of preparing improved impact modifier compositions.